The invention relates to a diverter valve having an improved transition at the connecting branches, wherein one inlet and two outlet ports are formed and a rotary valve incorporating a straight inner pipe is provided.
The inlet of the diverter valve can accordingly be connected to the two outlet ports by means of the rotary valve in such a way that two different alternate discharge directions are possible.